What Pol Doesn't Know
by SoYeonsi
Summary: Pol doesn't know what has happened to her Liet, what is keeping him from coming back to her


Author Notes: I don't own Hetalia, I just love it!

I don't (generally) do yaoi/yuri, I know Poland is supposed to be a guy, but I view him as a Girl trying to act like a guy who tries to act girlish...SO FOR THIS STORY POLAND IS A GIRL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END NOTES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He won't come back" A white petal falls to the ground.

"He will come back" Another petal falls to the ground.

"He won't come back" Poland pulls the last petal off of the white flower. She lays back in the white feild of flowers, resting her head on her hands. She looks up at the sky to watch the clouds pass by. After a few minutes she noticed darker clouds starting to gather, she knew it was going to start raining soon. She gets up and lets out a deep sigh.

"I guess he's not coming back today either."

Poland starts walking home, she passes a couple kids who are playing in the road.

"There she is again..." whispered a boy to his friend.

"She comes out here everyday doesn't she?"

"I told you that she did!"

Poland just continues walking her head hung low.

"How long will I have to wait?" She turns around and looks at the field, a tear starts streaming down her face, it is joined by a raindrop, the sky started crying along with her. She wipes the tear and rain drop off her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poland stod on her toes and kissed Liet.

"I'll be back" Liet said softly as their lips parted.

"You promise?" Poland looked at him

"I would never want to leave you alone, so yes I do promise." Liet placed his hand on her cheek, Pol closed her eyes, leaned her head into his hand and clinged onto liets arm.

"Just wait for me..." Liet started pulling his hand back, Pol's hands running across the lenght of his forearm until their hands met. She held it for just a second until they parted and Liet kept walking across the field his body turned waving goodbye to Pol as he went into the horizon.

She could no longer see her Liet only the white field of flowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked at the field, remembering that day. It was months ago, he should have been back. But she wasn't going to give up on him she was going to come back day after day and wait for his arrival. He promised her, he had to come back. She turned around and started heading back home before the storm picked up more.

The rain started to fall heavily as she reached home, she went inside and looked out the window, not knowing that if she were to follow the path beside the field she would find out that the flowers knew what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lithuania was walking up a path in the field of flowers, he was finally back from his errands to another city which had required his attention. At the bottom of a hill outside the city view, he came across a drunk Russia.

Lithuania could smell the vodka on him, but he could not help but be kind hearted.

"Russia, would you like to come over to my place"

Russia looked up at Lithuania and stumbled to get onto his feet. He just fell back onto the ground.

"You know what I would like?"

"Russia, you know that Poland and I are together, why are you still trying to take me away from her?"

"You belong with me!"

"Come here lets get you to my place where you can rest properly"

Lithuania went to help Russia get to his feet, after they were standing Lithuania was holding most of Russia's weight. They started up the hill.

"Russia have you put on some weight?" Lithuania asked to break the silence that was between them.

"You belong with me..." Russia said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a broken vodka bottle. He stabbed Lithuania in the side before he had a chance to react, Russia pushed him to the ground. Lithuanaia's face had fear stricken all over it, and before he knew how to reach he felt several more sharp stabs into his back. He looked up the hill towards the city. All the could think about know was Poland.

"How could Russia do this? I can't leave Pol behind, I can't leave..." He fainted away, the last thing he saw was the white flowers and a pool of his blood at their stems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poland was still looking out the window, at the field of flowers. She would go back outside tomorrow and count petals seeing if her Liet would come back home. She always got the same answer from the flowers "He would not come back" for they knew the tragedy that had befallen he love.

If she would just travel down the path a little ways she would come across a part of the field where the flowers were no longer white, they had turned red, red with Lithuania's blood. They would not let him be forgotten just as Poland would never forget.


End file.
